


Before The Chat Started

by OasisLake76



Series: Chat fic [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: There’s going to be a lot more Thursday night or Friday morning, because I have a long trip towards Idaho and I’m not driving, hhhhh, so I’m actually doing this, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: This is before both the stories Pokemon Chat Broke and Acerola Don’t Interact.There will be more stories coming soon! I might even post some more tonight. And of course there probably won’t be one for every chapter but we’ll see.





	Before The Chat Started

Ash… really didn’t know what he should be feeling right now. His hand unconsciously gripped harder on the stone bracelet given to him by none other than Alola’s own Melemele island God; Tapu Koko. 

Gratitude slowly filtered through his body. Ash was glad after both him and his mother finished their task at the Pokémon school, much to Ash’s disappointment because he quit liked the students that he met and wouldn’t be opposed to going back anytime soon, they had gone back into Hau’oli City and Perused around the local market. An item in a store window had caught Ash’s eye and peaked his interest once he was able to actually make out the words that were printed out on the cover in Alolian with the subtitles under in Unovian;  _ History and Guide to Alola’s Traditions and Pokemon Life, New and Old _ . Always the one to read up and try to respect cultures that weren’t his own he got his mom’s attention and pointed to the store across the venue, soon leaving his mom to her perusing and crossed the distance to enter the store. 

It wasn’t that hard to find the book he saw in the windowsill, it looked like it was the most stocked book in the tiny little Library esque place anyways. Picking one up off the shelf he quickly thumbed through it before making the final decision to buy it. The book didn’t cost that much surprisingly since it was thick and full of rich and colorful knowledge from what Ash could tell by just taking a few minutes at most to read some sections, but he could admit that he gave a biased opinion because he loves learning about old stories and traditions along with the yearning need to learn more about different kinds of Pokémon he normally can’t see anywhere else. 

He had declined a bag from the worker at the check out because it was only one book, heavy as it was, and he had planned to read it while his mother talked and shopped around the rest of the vendor stalls. He soon exited the store to try and find where his mom had gone while he was away. He soon found her with his lifetime partner Pikachu dangling from her shoulder while pointing at certain things and chattering away in his language only Ash could really understand. 

When both, and Mr. Mimey who was standing away from the two while also holding onto some more small bags and was starting to look a little bored just standing around, looked his way Pikachu chittered something to his mom and hopped off her shoulder and onto Ash’s. Ash thankfully didn’t have to show mom his findings because she was never one to really divulge into a Region's history, and her ever present fear of God’s had kept her away from learning too much about Regional Pokémon as well. So he kept quiet and started to read his book, keeping an eye out when his mom shifted down to a new stall, and kept close to Mr. Mimey and out of other shoppers way. 

It wasn’t until he was back in his hotel room and given an hour of peace before he had to go down and meet his mother for dinner time at the hotel’s restaurant did he turn the next page in the Pokémon glossary near the back of the book and froze. There, right there on the page in front of him was the Pokémon he saw when he and a student named Kiawe had beaten those teens that proudly called themselves part of a group dubbed team Skull of all things. His eyes had suddenly unfocused before he could actually read more into the page than just the name and typing while there was a pressing feeling in the back of his skull, Ash had pulled back and shut the book closed before rubbing his palms into his eyes to clear the fuzziness away. A shiver raced up his spine and Ash tried not to lurch out of his seat as it felt like some sort of force field had just brushed against his brain. Knowing from past experience that meant something powerful and Godly didn’t want him to know what he saw just yet.

How absolutely shitty his luck was, it was just the first day of his vacation and he had already stepped into something that made his stomach twist and his muscles clench like his body was waiting for something dangerous. 

Ash was shocked, and he was being literal. “Pikachu!” Ash gasped for air as left over electricity from the Thunderbolt Pikachu hit him with sparked a little on his fingertips before disappearing. “Was that really necessary?” Turning to look at his partner from where he had fallen down on the ground Pikachu only shrugged. 

“Pi-Pi-Pikachu, Pika Pika Pikachu.” Ash’s partner shrugged nonchalantly before bouncing up and headbutting Ash’s lower jaw in its way of apologizing. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ash waved his hand while propping himself up more on his but. “Gary was right, that bastard,” the words were said in a friendly tone one would use for their friend who liked being a little shit, even if they were taller. 

Pikachu didn’t agree with his tone this time around, red pouches on the electric mouse cheeks sparking in a warning. 

Ash could only offer a pained smile as his eyes caught the bracelet that had flung from his hand not to far away. He felt something dig its way into his gut and increasingly grow bigger roots that curved between his ribs and twirled around his lungs enough to where it felt like in a single second it could crush them. 

He had come here with his family to relax. So they could just get away from everything that’s been happening; the constant stress, the media, and most importantly what happened in Kalos as a whole. But it seems like Arcues has another plan instead for its Chosen One once more. 

He must stay here after all to help against whatever dark and vile thing is growing in Alola. 

At least… there is one thing that will make this somewhat bearable in the long run. 

——

“Arigatō once again Professor Kukui.” Ash bounced happily a little farther up on the path in front of the adult. “My mom usually doesn’t worry about this much when I leave on another journey,” the nineteen year old hesitantly explained as Pikachu bounded off his shoulder and onto the rail that kept people and Pokémon from walking off the high cliff edge. 

“It’s no pilikia Ash.” Professor Kukui tried to soothe the younger trainer’s worries. “You needed a place to stay and I happen to have an empty loft in my house.” Kukui chuckled when Ash broke out giggling when Pikachu jumped back onto the kids shoulder to bop it’s fury head against its trainers. “So don’t worry!” 

Sighing, Ash let Pikachu hop off once more into the old wooden beams of the rail before slowing down so he could set his pace with Kukui’s slow and steady steps. “I think my mom worried more this time around because I’m going to a school in a Region I’ve never been to before with no one that I know.” 

Professor Kukui turned his head to look down at Ash, curiosity shining in his eyes. “Yeah?” he asked. 

Ash nodded while humming in agreement as his eyes slowly took in the horizon once they got over another small hill. “I usually have a group of at least two people I travel with but since I’m not traveling this time around she was worried that I wouldn’t find a stable place to live while I attended the Pokémon School,” Ash explained while idly kicking at a small rock he had found on the dirt path. 

Kukui hummed in acknowledgment. That was something Delia was prominent about when they talked about Ash’s lodging while Kukui’s students had taken the boy around the school once more, not knowing that Ash would be in their class this coming Monday, and it was a true thing to be worried about since she lives across the world. 

The Professor heard Ash gasp and bringing his eyes up he saw Ash on top of the final small hill before the path lead to his beloved house. 

“You live on the beach?” Ash turned back from leaning over the rails with his partner cooing in as much excitement as his whole body was buzzing with. 

“I mean.” Kukui laughed as he made his way up and scratched at his chin when he was finally able to gaze upon his house. “I would hope so.” The small jab wasn’t noticed because Ash’s eyes widened and an energetic sparkly entered his eyes.

“Sugoi!” Ash gasped before whipping his head towards Pikachu to the right of him to dare his partner to a race, who ever reached the house first won. And just like that, they were off. 

Kukui tried calling after the two to slow down but his laughter overtook him. The Professor was right in his judgment to bring up the empty loft in the conversation in Principal Oaks office, Ash and him will get along just great. 


End file.
